


Closer

by meguomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguomi/pseuds/meguomi
Summary: "K-kuroo-san ngapain di sini?" jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Yachi pikir ia tidak akan bertemu orang yang dia kenal. Padahal, bioskop ini lumayan jauh dari Karasuno high maupun Nekoma high. Lantas, Kuroo mengelus belakang lehernya sambil menyudutkan ujung bibir, "ngapain ya kira-kira kalo ke bioskop?""Y-ya mau nonton kak, hehe."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> \- The characters in this work aren't mine, belongs to Furudate sensei.  
> -. Update every 2 days (or random)

Pipinya terlihat menggembung ketika Yachi tersenyum—shh, sebenarnya dia bolos voli hari ini. Yachi pikir tidak apa-apa jika ia bolos sekali saja, lagipula sudah ada kak kiyoko kan?! rasanya memang doki-doki suru, namun ia janji untuk tidak bolos lagi. Astaga, maafkan Yachi ya teman-teman. 

"Beli kentang goreng atau popcorn ya?" gumamnya sambil menopang dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. Semua makanan di sini terlihat menggiurkan, tapi uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli semua makanan di sini, hiks. "popcorn sama milo aja, Yachi-chan." sahut seseorang dengan suara yang berat—tunggu, suara siapa ini!? kemudian Yachi membalikkan badannya. "Kaget ya?" ejek si laki-laki jangkung. 

"K-kuroo-san ngapain di sini?" jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Yachi pikir ia tidak akan bertemu orang yang dia kenal. Padahal, bioskop ini lumayan jauh dari Karasuno high maupun Nekoma high. Lantas, Kuroo mengelus belakang lehernya sambil menyudutkan ujung bibir, "ngapain ya kira-kira kalo ke bioskop?" 

"Y-ya mau nonton kak, haha. Ya udah kalo gitu aku duluan ya." oops, sepertinya ia berusaha kabur. "et et, filmnya mulai 15 menit lagi kok, santai aja. Kamu nonton film awake til late, kan?"

Sudah jatuh tertimpa durian—begitulah yang Yachi rasakan sekarang ini. Sudah kegep bolos ekskul dan malah satu theater bareng Kuroo-san. "Kuroo-san, please jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa hari ini aku bolos voli cuma buat nonton film ini! lagian aku nungguin film ini rilis dari tahun lalu, please ya jangan bilang?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu terlihat bingung, apa mungkin Kuroo tidak tahu kalau hari ini jadwalnya mereka voli. "Tapi aku nggak tau kalo kamu hari ini voli, Yachi-chan—EH AKU CEPUIN AH." baiklah pemirsa, mari bayangkan wajah Kuroo yang nyengir mengejek. Begitulah kira-kira ekspresinya saat ini. 

"AAAA JANGAN." Yachi menepuk-nepuk tangan kanannya dengan tenaga penuh—seperti semut. Kuroo malah tertawa melihat Yachi yang panik seperti ini. "tapi ada syaratnya."

"APA?!"

"Semangat banget kamu." ia terkekeh.

"Gak semangat, aku panik tau! emang ga keliatan?!"

"Salah siapa ngebocorin rahasia sendiri?"

"Ya kan aku pikir Kuroo-san tau," wajah Yachi sudah masam, kenapa Kuroo-san nyebelin banget? Yachi mau teriak ngeliatnya. Sementara si jangkung masih terkekeh sedari tadi—se lucu itu ya, Kuroo? 

"Tapi syaratnya ini jadi rahasia kita berdua aja. Jangan dikasih tau ke siapa-siapa ya? apalagi ke Kiyoko." Kuroo menundukkan sedikit badannya, mengelus rambut halus beraroma kelapa milik Yachi. Selepas itu, ia menatap jam tangan pada tangan kirinya, filmnya sudah mau mulai. "Nanti aku kasih tau, sekarang nonton dulu aja yuk." 

Mama, Yachi mau pulang hiks, gumamnya. "Kenapa chi-chan? ga kedengeran." 

"Gak, aku ga ngomong sama Kuroo-san kok," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi mungilnya. 


End file.
